


safety from the cold

by BeLoreful



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky takes care of Steve, Cock Cages, Complete, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Character, Gentle Dom, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Modern Era, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeLoreful/pseuds/BeLoreful
Summary: Steve may not be small and frail any more but that doesn't mean he should stop taking care of himself - and while this may have escaped Steve himself, Bucky is more than aware of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 76





	safety from the cold

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - I use the British word lift - I think elevator is the American version??

Bucky's been watching Steve - not in a creepy way or anything, more just observing how's he's acting, etc. etc. You get the idea, he's been keeping an eye out. It'd be obvious to even the most casual observer that Steve is stressed - he seems to hardly sleep, he's constantly frowning or biting his lip, and he works out until he can't walk straight.  
When Bucky enters the gym one afternoon he can already see Steve in his usual corner. He watches for a second, brows furrowed before he turns away. He doesn't know how to help and it leaves a strange feeling in his stomach - almost like he's been cast adrift. While Bucky's eyeing up the treadmill apprehensively, movement catches his peripheral vision, it's Steve, his hair stuck damply to his forehead.  
"Hey, Buck"  
"Hi, Stevie, you okay there pal?"  
Steve's silent for almost 30 seconds before he nods.  
"how long you been in here?"  
"not that long"  
"Mm-hmm, that's why you're all sweaty then"  
"done quite a bit so far," he shrugs "what's with all the questions?"  
"you just seem to be spending a lot of time here"  
"I guess, just not sure what else to do these days"  
"Have some water, ya big lug, you look pathetic"  
Steve looks slightly offended but takes the water bottle anyway.  
Bucky quickly decides to abandon his work-out, he hasn't spent any time with Steve in ages and he wants to get him out of the gym as soon as possible.  
"c'mon pal, I think you're done here"  
"What? Buck! I haven't finished!"  
"Nope, you've finished."  
Bucky grabs one if Steve's wrists and tugs on it, Steve just looks down at the wrist with an eyebrow raised - stood exactly where he was a moment ago. Bucky rolls his eyes, he wasn't going to let Steve be stubborn about this - he puts all of his weight into his next effort and manages to budge him enough that his footing is less strong and Bucky's gaining the upper hand. Steve continues being the stubborn bastard that Bucky's always known him to be, making Bucky drag him all the way to the lift doors at the end of the gym and having to be shoved inside. Bucky pushes the button for Stevies' floor, panting against the mirror.  
"God, you're heavy"  
Steve chuckles, "not so little anymore, am I"  
"you can say that again"  
"not so-"  
Bucky puts his hand on Steve's mouth "Should've seen that coming"  
Bucky takes his hand away and sees that Steve's smiling and that's another blessing in itself.  
He parks Steve on his own sofa and tells him he better stay there or else.  
"we're watching a film"  
"What film?"  
"whatever's on, I guess"  
He flicks through the channels until he lands on one showing a film, it's called 'Transformers' and it's already started so he lets it run. He sits down next to Steve and pulls him into his side. Bucky quickly realises that Transformers, as films go, is atrocious - Steve keeps having to turn away whenever the female lead's on-screen, unable to stomach the way the camera trails up her body uncomfortably. He turns down the sound, letting the film fade into the background and hugging Steve close to his side  
"I've missed you, Stevie"  
"missed you too"  
"God, why're you doing this to yourself. Ya know, I almost think things were easier when you were sick, at least then you'd let me take care of you"  
Steve's silent by his side. Bucky turns to look at him, but his expression is utterly incomprehensible.  
"What is it?"  
"You liked looking after me?"  
"Course I did"  
"Why?"  
"'cause you're you, I'll always wanna do that"  
"Always? Even now?"  
"Even now" he replies solemnly  
"I'd like that" Steve murmurs quietly

Steve had always needed Bucky - even when he couldn't admit it to himself. When he was smaller, in some way he'd resented Bucky - he was so healthy and strong and didn't need to be coddled, while Steve had trouble walking up all the stairs to their apartment without an asthma attack. And even though he'd hated having to be cared for back then, after the serum he'd started to miss it - he'd been thrust into leadership clueless and unprepared.  
Having Bucky back again, he had found himself barely able to look at him without wishing they were back in that dingy apartment together - laying side by side during winter nights to keep themselves warm. It had been unfair to Bucky, yes, but Steve was unable to bring himself to change the status quo.  
Now though, right now, having Bucky by his side is a revelation - a return to something normal, familiar, safe.  
Bucky reels him in tighter on the sofa and softly kisses the top of Steve's head. Steve can feel a tear beading in the corner of his eye but he blinks until it goes away.  
"Stevie, You stay there. Don't move, okay? I'll get you some soup"  
Steve nods  
"Good boy"  
Something about those words makes Steve flush, he feels almost tingly from head to toe.  
Bucky looks at him curiously, "You like that, huh?"  
"Yup." he murmurs, slightly embarrassed.  
"I'll be back soon"  
Steve fidgets for a bit before looking back at the TV, he doesn't really watch the movie - more just stares at the moving images in wonder at how much has changed since he'd taken the plunge into the ice. Steve's getting slightly bored a few minutes into waiting for Bucky but he doesn't move - Bucky's words echoing in his head.  
When Bucky comes back, he sits back down next to Steve, places his own bowl down on the coffee table.  
"Can I feed you, Stevie?"  
"Yeah, of course"  
He starts spooning soup slowly into Steve's mouth, stopping to let him swallow at intervals. Steve puts up a token resistance at first, squirming away and idly batting away the spoon despite his earlier agreement,  
"C'mon Buck, 'm not four"  
"Alright, alright, pal. Put your hands down, you agreed to this, ya lump"  
Steve continues to wave his hands around, slightly pouting. Bucky grabs his wrists,  
"Calm down, bud. Go on, sit on your hands, let me take care of you"  
Steve settles down, his hands squished between the sofa and the underside of his thighs. The process isn't quick, especially as Bucky has to keep stopping and feeding himself. Eventually, Steve feels himself falling asleep, warmth surrounding him and Bucky pressed into his back.

-

They continue with Bucky taking care of Steve like this every so often for some weeks until Bucky comes up to Steve with his laptop  
"Hey Stevie, I've been doing some research..."  
"Yeah?"  
"What we've been doing, me taking care of you, well I've been looking it up on the internet. You know how I'll tell you what to do, and call you a good boy and all that"  
At this point, Steve's growing slightly impatient and gestures for Bucky to get on with it.  
"I think we're doing what's called BDSM, have you heard of it, Stevie?"  
Steve shakes his head, "what is it?"  
Bucky shows him the laptop, wheres tab after tab is open, and points him to one explaining the basics. He reads for a few minutes, intensely concentrated, before he looks up at Bucky,  
"So you think, we have this power dynamic? Where I give you the power?"  
"I mean, yeah, only when you want to, obviously but..."  
"So I'm the.. submissive?"  
"Yeah, you okay with that pal?"  
"I think so?"  
Stevie returns his focus to the laptop, switching to another tab and starting to read. He looks a bit confused and Bucky takes a peek over his shoulder, ah - the forms.  
"Hey Buck, what is this?"  
"Those are kink negotiation forms, basically I fill one out, you fill the other and we see what we both like. That sound good?"  
"you wanna fill these out?"  
"I sure do, pal"  
"... ok then"  
"You got time now?"  
"I guess?"  
"Go and get your laptop then, I'll email it to you."  
Steve grabs his laptop and comes back and sits down.  
"Google anything you don't understand, okay?"  
Steve nods and gets to work filling in his own section. There's plenty Steve doesn't understand, but he does his best to search for them and get the hang of it, and in the process discovers things that echo fantasies he's had for years on end. He feels a sense of excitement once he's filled out the list, the possibility of experiencing these new things that could quench the unfulfilled thirst within is giddying. 

-

Bucky looked over their two forms, there was certainly overlap, even if Steve seemed to be a lot more interested in Bondage and less interested in marking or possessiveness than himself. There were certainly very interesting parts that they hadn't been doing before that he couldn't wait to introduce - Orgasm Denial, hmm that gave him some great ideas, perhaps it was time to go shopping and see what the wonders of the internet could produce for their enjoyment.  
Bucky starts to introduce some of the new options into his and Steve's lives gradually, first just tying Steve's hands together with a tie while they sit and watch a movie, then graduating onto cuffing his hands behind his back with leather cuffs and helping Stevie get off. He's trying to move slowly, introducing one new thing at a time without overwhelming Steve and making sure that he understands everything they're doing.

A package had arrived for Bucky yesterday, his online shopping finally coming to fruition. The box was non-descript and uninteresting on the outside but Bucky was pretty certain he knew what lay inside. He wandered into the kitchen with the box under his arm and began rummaging around for the kitchen scissors.  
"What you got there?"  
Bucky turned around, Steve stood behind him, leaning against the kitchen counter by the sink.  
"That's for me to know, pal, and you to wonder."  
Steve made a grab for the package but Bucky whirled around and got it out of his reach.  
"Be a good boy, and wait for tonight, okay?"  
"So it's that kinda parcel"  
"Yup"  
Bucky finally found the kitchen scissors and left the room, winking at Steve as he left. He heard a whine from the other room and chuckled.  
He sat down on the unused bed in the guest room and started to open the box, cutting through the sellotape. There, lying in tissue-paper, was a cock-cage. This was going to be a lot of fun.

At 8 pm, Steve gave up on being patient, surely it was 'tonight' by now. He stormed into their bedroom and looked expectantly at Bucky.  
"Alright, show me what you got"  
"Patience never was ya strong suit, was it Stevie?"  
Steve pouted. With a sigh, Bucky reached under the bed and pulled out the box and handed it to Stevie. Steve looked at it for a few seconds,  
"A cock cage?"  
"Yup, Whaddya think?"  
Steve looked down at his crotch, he was rapidly growing hard,  
"We might have a bit of trouble getting it on." He mumbled.  
Bucky didn't look disappointed, in fact, he looked pretty happy about this fact. A smirk quickly developing on his face,  
"Well, bud, I got a solution for that"  
Bucky left the room and when he came back he was holding a bag of frozen peas. Steve looked at the peas, back down at his crotch,  
"You've got to be kidding me"  
"It's either this or a safeword, pal, ya gonna safeword?"  
Steve huffs, "okay, green, go-ahead"  
Bucky approaches and presses the bag of frozen peas against Steve's clothed crotch. Stevie whines and wiggles, the cold seeping through his jeans and boxers and wilting his erection. Once that was done, Steve strips and Bucky picks up the cock cage and fits it on, locking it with the small padlock and pocketing the key.  
"Tell me if it pinches, okay? And I'll take it off."  
Steve nods, cheeks flushed.  
"Now, I'm going to tie you up and I'm gonna get off and you're not okay punk?"  
"yup, uh-huh" Steve is surprisingly enthusiastic about this.  
Bucky gets up and gets the leather cuffs,  
"Hands behind your back"  
"Okay, Buck"  
Steve puts his hands behind his back as ordered and Bucky buckles the cuffs on solidly. Steve struggles for a minute, testing the limits of his bounds. Bucky gets a silk sash out from the box under the bed and begins to tie Stevie's ankles together, winding the silk between each leg. Steve can feel himself try to grow hard within the constraints of the cage, he groans, squirming around on the bed. Steve closes his eyes and leans back against the wall behind him.  
"Nuh-huh, keep your eyes open"  
Steve cracks his eyes open slightly and sees Bucky right in front of him, smiling slyly. Bucky opens his fly, picks up a tissue from the nightstand, and begins to jerk off into it. Right in front of Steve. When he can't even get hard. Steve's eyes almost roll back into his head at the sight.  
After a couple of minutes, Bucky finishes off into the tissue and chucks it away. Once he's done, he rubs a hand over Steve's caged cock, Steve attempting to escape - shifting side to side away from Bucky's hand futilely.  
Bucky sits down next to him and strokes his hair, and Steve goes almost limp in the bonds, starting to drift off into subspace. Bucky lets him sit there for a while. Bucky starts to unwind the silk sashes around Steve's ankles slowly, stroking up and down his legs as he goes and slowly, slowly, he undoes the cuffs around Steve's wrists and unlocks the cock cage and removes it. He eases Steve down onto the bed, stroking his face softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! this little thing is my first ever fic so let's see how this goes


End file.
